Shirt Off
by Fer-chan
Summary: Não havia folhetos explicativos de “Como arrancar a camisa de Uchiha Sasuke em três passos” “-Pois fique sabendo que se eu quiser o faço tirar a camisa quando eu desejar, ok?” •• Presente de aniversario para Kurai Kiryu ••


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, nem Itachi nem Kakashi, e nenhum dos outros gostosos do anime, mas não me importo eu trocaria todos pelo Edward Cullen mesmo u.u

_Romance / Humor_

**Sinopse:** Não havia folhetos explicativos de "_Como arrancar a camisa de Uchiha Sasuke em três passos" _"-Pois fique sabendo que se eu quiser o faço tirar a camisa quando eu desejar, ok?" **••** Presente de aniversario para Kurai Kiryu** ••**

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas".

Narração.

_-Pensamento_

:

:

:

**Shirt Off**

:

:

:

O Barulho agudo e estridente da porta chamou a atenção da loura a sua frente. Estreitou os olhos azuis e ergueu uma sobrancelha presunçosa e libidinosamente em direção da Haruno.

"-Olha o Sasuke-kun lá, arrumando a camisa". A Loira sorriu de canto enquanto fulminava o moreno com o olhar descrevendo detalhadamente suas recentes ações.

"-Estou ocupada Ino, não me venha com perca de tempo".

A Haruno disse tentando propositalmente acabar com a brincadeirinha da amiga. Ela sabia aonde isso chegaria, afinal, a loira já havia decorado os dias em que o Uchiha aparecia no hospital para suas consultas de rotina. Saia da sua sala sempre na hora em que o moreno deixava o consultório da Hokage no fim da consulta. Contava os minutos e puxava a Haruno consigo contra sua vontade - será mesmo?- queria partilhar com alguém sua frustração do: _Porque Uchiha Sasuke só consultava-se com a Hokage e mais ninguém?_ Ele abominava e fugia das enfermeiras e das medicas novatas. Ele nunca sabia o que certas mãos estavam fazendo em certos lugares, e isso irritava o senso de espaço próprio do vingador.

"-Talvez ele não queira ser assediado, porquinha. Já pensou nisso?" Divagou séria olhando a ficha dos seguintes pacientes, embolava-as mais do que as organizava.

"-Que imagem você faz de mim? Em testuda?" Perguntou ofendida levando uma mão até o pescoço dramaticamente enquanto arregalava os olhos.

"-Eu nem mencionei seu nome, mas, já que a carapuça serviu... É obvio que o Sasuke-kun não sairia em ótimo estado - nem físico e nem psicológico - do seu consultório". Disse distraída passando e prendendo rapidamente os olhos no Uchiha que conversava com a Hokage, ambos parados na porta do consultório da mesma.

"-Eu não faria nada demais, só queria verificar como é embaixo da camisa dele". Disse perspicaz segurando o queixo com o polegar e o indicador e estreitando os olhos divagando sobre o conteúdo oculto da camisa do Uchiha mais novo.

"-Isso nunca vai acontecer. Você nunca conseguiria tirar a camisa dele". Disse com um sorrisinho torto quase escapando dos lábios, tentou apagá-lo com uma careta mal feita, mas foi sem sucesso, a loira o captou com o canto dos olhos.

"-Você está supondo que eu não tenho capacidade suficiente para tirar a camisa dele?" Perguntou sabichona erguendo uma sobrancelha em direção da Haruno.

"-É isso mesmo Ino, você não tem capacidade para fazer o Sasuke tirar a camisa, contente-se com isso."

O riso expansivo e estridente da Haruno chegou aos ouvidos da loira a deixando raivosa, queria se vingar, jogaria ao contrario, queria Sakura em uma saia justa, muito justa ao ponto de não poder mexer as pernas para andar até o bainheiro do corredor.

Revirou os olhos azuis mudando a feição e olhando a Haruno, agora ambas calmas.

"-E você, Sakura..." Sibilou as palavras. "-Você também está no mesmo barco que eu. Não faria o Sasuke-kun tirar a camisa. Eu .do". Pausou a palavra olhando as unhas e entortando a boca em sinal de quase vitória.

_-Isso é obvio! Ele sempre tá com essa cara de "Pode olhar mais não pode tocar". _Pensou a Haruno raivosa.

"-Eu, no mesmo barco que você? Nunca. E só para você saber, eu não tenho interesse algum em fazê-lo tirar a camisa". Disse orgulhosa de si mesma, inflando o peito em um suspiro longo de vitória contida.

_-Quem iria querer ver o que tem ali em baixo? Há é, TODO O MUNDO._ Pensou irônica.

"-Não tem interesse ou não tem capacidade e já se conformou com isso, testuda?"

Disse cheia de si. Dessa vez vendo o fogo fulminando nos olhos raivosos da amiga. Eram rivais e por mais que os anos passassem e o juízo viesse não deixariam de competir, isso seria eterno. A Yamanaka sabia disso perfeitamente. Tocou no ponto fraco de propósito e a Haruno não percebeu.

"-Pois fique sabendo, que se eu quiser o faço tirar a camisa quando eu desejar, ok?" Disse apertando o indicador com pancadas no ombro direito da rival fazendo-o deslocar-se alguns centímetros para traz.

"-É mesmo? Então está apostado". Disse calma e vitoriosa, anotando algo banal pela primeira vez na ficha em branco do seguinte paciente.

"-Apostado!" A Haruno disse entre dentes. "-Espera! Aposta, que aposta? Eu não fiz nenhuma aposta". Disse com olhos arregalados caindo em si depois da raiva acometida.

Observou a Yamanaka revirar os olhos em desdém jogando os cabelos pelo ombro.

"-Você disse que faria o Sasuke-kun tirar a camisa. Então eu te desafio a tirá-la no Ichiraku na frente de todos".

"-Mais..." A palavra saiu estrangulada. Tentou consertar as coisas inutilmente.

"-Agora não tem mais volta, já foi apostado, testuda".

Disse baixo entre dentes quando se deu conta que o moreno se aproximava das duas para finalmente sair do hospital. Passou pelas duas medicas-nin, olhou-as discreto, mas não disse nada. Pode sentir o olhar as duas queimando em suas costas - ou seria em sua camisa? - O da Haruno assustado e confuso já o da Yamanaka divertido e vingativo.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Abaixou-se dando pequenos pulos em uma perna só, tentando prender o fecho solto da sandália enquanto andava e falava com a Yamanaka.

"-Ino, eu não sabia que hoje era o aniversario do Sai. Parece que tudo está dando certo para você. Que droga". Disse raivosa olhando o Ichiraku podendo ser já avistado de longe pelos olhos verdes.

"-Aniversario do Sai? É claro que não é hoje". Disse desdenhosa e sem importância alisando o vestido preto e curto.

"-Mas ino, o Sai convidou todos dizendo que iria comemorar o aniversário no Ichiraku hoje". A rosada falou confusa olhando a loira.

"-É fácil testuda, eu queria que nossa aposta tivesse um fim logo, então eu convenci o Sai a adiantar o aniversario dele. Só assim todos estariam no Ichiraku ao mesmo tempo para o desfecho da nossa aposta.". Disse devagar contando as palavras.

"-O que? Isso é horrível, Ino" Disse alarmada repreendendo o gesto da amiga.

"-Há, eu disse que esse era um treinamento para o aniversario real. Você sabe como ele é com essa coisa de sentimentos, ele nunca tem a reação certa, então eu disse que era um _aniversario de treinamento, _ele adorou". Terminou com risinhos afetados.

O lugar estava lotado, as mesas todas preenchidas pessoas perambulando pelos corredores e vãos desocupados do restaurante que estava especialmente iluminado para a ocasião do suposto aniversário.

A mesa que estava com dois lugares vazios estrategicamente reservados para a Yamanaka e a Haruno logo foi preenchida pelas donas. O lugar da Yamanaka foi ao lado do suposto aniversariante – a loira implorou para Hinata que estava perto de Naruto que por sua vez se encontrava do lado de Sasuke guardar o lugar ao lado de Sai para ela – já o último lugar vago da mesa era o de Sakura ao lado da loira e ao lado do Uchiha. Tudo planejado novamente pela Yamanaka, queria ganhar a aposta de qualquer jeito. Estava triunfante tinha certeza que camisa nenhuma sairia do corpo trabalhado do Uchiha aquela noite, por mais que estivesse louca de vontade de conferir como era o moreno sem camisa decidiu que iria se segurar.

O cochicho foi abafado.

"-Você sabe não é testuda, se você perder - o que é claro que _vai_ acontecer – eu quero o vestido roxo plissado daquela loja ao lado do hospital". Disse vitoriosa entre dentes com os olhos brilhando, já podia imaginar-se vestindo a roupa não podia estar mais feliz.

"-Aquele vestido custa quase o meu salário, porquinha". Disse a Haruno alarmada. "-Ok se é assim. Se eu ganhar....". Foi interrompida pela loira.

"-É claro que _não_ vai, porque nenhuma camisa vai sair do corpo do Sasuke-kun hoje". Disse olhando o moreno, acompanhada de Sakura. Ele estava aparentemente distraído olhando os preparativos do discurso de Sai.

"-Continuando, se eu ganhar eu quero aquele corpete de cetim preto com cinta liga, da mesma loja ao lado do hospital".

Disse vitoriosa desviando o olhar da Yamanaka para o Uchiha que estava ao seu lado pediu a peça de roupa de propósito sabia que era a mais cara, era uma forma de vingança.

Deu um sorriso brilhante e convidativo como se desejasse disfarçar os recentes cochichos com a amiga, o moreno a olhou por algumas frações de segundos - não retribuiu o sorriso - mas também não teve nenhuma reação ruim. Foi habitual.

"-Aquilo custa os olhos da cara, é o quase o dobro do preço do vestido que eu pedi". Disse a loira raivosa cochichando novamente enquanto a puxava para perto pelo braço. "-Mas como eu não vou perder, pode pedir o que quiser". Terminou entre dentes com um sorriso sádico tentando esconder a apreensão e a confusão que estava sentindo no momento.

Não havia folhetos explicativos de: "_Como arrancar a camisa de Uchiha Sasuke em três passos" _se existissem basicamente as regras seriam:

Passo 1: Embebede a presa com sake, vinho, ou/e derivados alcoólicos (ou jogue a bebida na peça de roupa).

Passo 2: Desabotoe a imprestável camisa, (ou rasgue se for necessário).

Passo 3: Arranque-a do corpo da presa de uma vez só, sem intervalos para interrupções. (Lembre-se que deve ser ágil ou a presa poderá escapar).

E com certeza ainda teria um Passo 4 acrescentado, que seria algo como: Aproveite a falta da camisa detestável e seja feliz até não agüentar mais. (será o melhor passo de todos).

Ok! Isso não existia, mais a Haruno era persistente.

Como começar? Deveria somente arrancar a roupa do Uchiha como se ela fosse uma canibal apressada e faminta querendo cozinhar a presa? Não. Deveria dizer que ele estava sendo a tacado por algumas aranhas gigantes? Também não. Talvez dizer que está calor e que se ele não tirasse a camisa poderia morrer de desidratação? Quando as pessoas suam muito podem morrer sabia? Talvez que havia algum tipo estranho de meleca tóxica verde alienígena manchado a peça de roupa? Definitivamente tirar a camisa de um cubo de gelo era algo espantosamente difícil.

_-Que idéia mais ridícula e estúpida, Sakura. Eu não sei como fui pensar nisso._

"-Como está calor aqui, não é". Disse olhando propositalmente para o Uchiha enquanto se abanava com o cardápio. Decidiu que de todas as idéias essa era a mais aceitável.

"-Não, não acho". Disse indiferente.

"-Você tem razão Sakura, tá muito quente". Disse Kiba arrancando de uma vez a jaqueta de couro preta do corpo permanecendo com uma regata branca e atraindo para si os olhares femininos do restaurante. Provocou cochichos.

Não sabia o que a fez pensar que um comentário tolo daqueles sobre o calor iria levar o Uchiha a arrancar a camisa azul escura discreta; como um striper em horário de serviço deslizando a detestável peça de roupa para fora do corpo ao som de alguma musica sexy enquanto olha com cara de quem não só _vai_ mais deseja arrancar sua roupa também. Mas... precisava tentar tudo que estivesse ao alcance.

O riso abafado da Yamanaka alertou a Haruno.

"-É assim que você planejava tirar a camisa do Sasuke-kun? Por que se for, você ta muito mal. Mas valeu a pena testuda, o Kiba tá em forma, viu?" Disse prendendo o riso com o guardanapo.

_-Em pensar que eu já peguei aquilo ali. _Lembrou a loira com um suspiro contido.

"-Isso é só o começo, o aquecimento, porquinha. Olhe e aprenda". Disse a Haruno vitoriosa.

"-Háaaa, Sasuke-kun, tem formigas na sua camisa." Disse quase em um berro, seguido de olhares assustados para a camisa do Uchiha, ou melhor, para as formigas inexistentes que hipoteticamente se encontravam nela.

O moreno levantou em um impulso batendo a camisa procurando pelos insetos inexistentes, a Haruno para não perder a oportunidade criada por ela mesma levantou-se junto.

"-Acho melhor você tirar a camisa". Disse rápido com as mãos no ar em direção ao moreno na estimativa de ajudá-lo. Observou o olhar intrigado e perdido do Uchiha mirando com desconcerto seu rosto.

"-O que?" Perguntou rápido e sério.

"-Sabe, você pode ser alérgico e...".

Não sabia mais o que dizer o plano havia falhado antes mesmo de começar. Pensou; que coisa mais ridícula que aquele plano só o vestido que a Yamanaka usou na própria festa de quinze anos, uma mistura de amarelo ovo com verde e vermelho sangue, detestável. A única coisa que prestou foram os sapatos, mais esses estavam, infelizmente, escondidos pela cauda enorme e vermelha do vestido armado.

"-Bem, acho que as formigas já saíram da sua camisa.". Disse baixo alisando nervosamente o cabelo e sentando-se novamente na cadeira acompanhada de Sasuke.

"-Ok, se não tem mais ninguém com formigas na camisa, acho que podemos fazer o brinde".

Disse Sai levantando-se da cadeira convidando os demais a fazer o mesmo.

Todos resgataram um copo de sake da mesa levantando-o ao ar para o brinde esperado. Sakura acompanhou todos. Pegou o copo um pouco atrasada olhou de relance para o Uchiha, desceu os olhos apara a camisa azul de um escuro profundo que ele vestia e que ela já odiava mesmo antes de ser costurada.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado, imperceptível, e como se nada fosse planejado o copo de saque rolou pelos dedos alvos da moça com o liquido transparente deslizando de encontro à camisa do moreno. Com os olhos verdes arregalados e a boca aberta em um pedido de desculpas que teimava em não sair, algo inédito aconteceu: Uchiha o ser que nunca fala nada Sasuke quebrou o silencio.

"-O que é isso Sakura? Você está com algum problema hoje?" Disse quase raivoso, mas, mantendo o tom de seriedade olhando a Haruno no fundo dos olhos verdes agora nublados pela vergonha.

"-Sasuke-kun gomen. É... acho melhor você tirar essa camisa antes que..." Foi interrompida pelo moreno.

"-Antes que o que?" Falou em um sussurro só para Sakura depois de esvaziar os pulmões. "-Tudo bem, foi só sake frio não estava quente". Disse agora em um tom de voz normal para que todos pudessem ouvir enquanto batia o guardanapo na camisa parcialmente molhada.

O brinde foi feito, e tudo estava aparentemente calmo, menos é claro certa garota de cabelos rosados que ainda teria que planejar mais alguma façanha inexplicavelmente sem nexo algum para conseguir a proeza de tirar a camisa de Uchiha Sasuke. Aquilo não era nem um pouco fácil. Será que ele teria colado a camisa no corpo com algum tipo de super cola desenvolvida secretamente pelo Orochimaru? Ou será que a camisa simplesmente se fundiu a ele desejando passar o resto dos seus dias pregada ao abdômen de tanquinho do Uchiha? Com absoluta certeza ela seria muito feliz para sempre.

_-Talvez eu tenha que arrancar essa camisa diabólica e rasgá-la em pedacinhos e tacá-la no fogo e jogar as cinzas de uma montanha bem alta! Só assim vou me livrar dela para sempre._

Olhou para o Uchiha pelo canto dos olhos, o corpo tenso, não virou o pescoço totalmente, estava se sentindo um robô sem óleo. Apertou o guardanapo entre as mãos como se estivesse espremendo dele soluções plausíveis para ganhar a aposta e chegar à tão estimada vitória.

-_Onde estava minha cabeça quando eu aceitei essa aposta? Nunca vi coisa mais infantil, eu não tenho mais 13 anos. Eu devia estar delirando!_

Olhava o Uchiha tão atentamente que até esqueceu de disfarçar. Prestou atenção vagamente no garçom enchendo as taças de vinho tinto, nada mais ouviu além do ruído de conversas esporádicas ao fundo e risos descontraídos. Flagrou de relance um bilhete romântico com um coração mal feito em um guardanapo meio amassado sendo passado do Uzumaki para a Hyuuga por baixo da mesa rapidamente. Mais ao longe captou um cochicho que envolvia; _'mel e uma língua macia'_, não soube classificar se o sussurro era sobre uma receita de algum doce exótico ou sabe-se lá o que.

-_Algumas coisas é melhor nem saber! Como aquela noite que a Ino me contou que passou com o Kiba e terminou cheia de pelos de cachorro e picadas estranhas de algum inseto. Talvez fossem pulgas... Ou carrapatos. _Pensou astuta estreitando os olhos.

Continuou com o pescoço em semi-paralizia e a coluna encaixada olhando para Sasuke, sentiu o rosto colorir quando ele retribuiu o olhar, e ainda completou a situação com uma pergunta.

-_Kuso! Ele esta me olhando com aquela cara de "Se eu fosse seu namorado suas amigas morreriam verdes e secas de tanta inveja e, se não morressem assim, se suicidariam de inveja" faça alguma coisa Sakura, não se desconcentre._

"-Sakura! O que foi?"

Perguntou calmo, sabia que a medica-nin não tinha mais doze anos e que havia mudado muito desde que ele voltara à vila, ela não corria mais atrás dele como uma criança boboca atrás do carrinho de sorvetes no verão, não o olhava mais com olhos apaixonados e nem emanava coraçõezinhos açucarados de sua voz quando se dirigia a ele. Julgando por essas mudanças; algo estava _pouco_ ou _muito _errado.

"-Não... foi...". – '_Não foi?'_ _Que tipo de resposta foi essa? Conserte as coisas Sakura! Eu to parecendo idiota. Tente não olhar diretamente para o rosto dele e tudo vai ficar bem._

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando por os pensamentos confusos no devido lugar, tais como deveriam estar.

"-Quer dizer... está tudo bem, não tem nada errado, nada mesmo". Disse alternando o olhar entre o próprio colo e o rosto do Uchiha.

_-Ele parece hipnótico me deixa sem ar..._

Lutou para não se embolar nas palavras novamente. Havia muito tempo que isso não ocorria a ela, mais a situação era quase _especial_ não se controlou e as palavras teimavam em não sair, igual a quando tinha doze anos e planejava suas tentativas falhas de falar com Sasuke na frente do espelho do quarto para quando saíssem juntos em missões ela dizer algo inteligente.

Iria dizer mais alguma coisa para confirmar, mas terminou balançando a cabeça lentamente em uma afirmativa que mais assemelhava-se a uma negação. Nunca havia se sentido tão tola após observar o semblante confuso de alguém, talvez se sentisse assim porque era Uchiha o ser que nunca fica confuso Sasuke. Ele estava com o cenho quase franzido adornado em uma feição de duvida e o corpo um pouco inclinado para frente; a feição de alguém que não estava entendendo nada, afinal, era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo.

"-Você está bem? Por que...".

Perguntou frio disfarçando a preocupação. Não era a primeira vez que o moreno fizera isso, já havia se acostumado a parecer evasivo quando se tratava em demonstrar sua preocupação com qualquer um e, principalmente com a Haruno, mas, por mais que tentasse com todas as forças não conseguia resistir à preocupação de saber se estava tudo perfeitamente bem com a medica-nin.

_-Porque, porque ele sempre tem que ter essa cara de "Vou te levar para o quarto e te fazer gritar até ficar rouca" isso não me ajuda, não ajuda em nada no autocontrole interno._

"-Absolutamente bem. Eu estava só um pouco...".

Desviou os olhos verdes e avistou o copo de vinho perto de Sasuke, a Haruno não perdeu tempo, o plano já estava formulado em sua cabeça, gesticulou expansivamente e bateu a mão disfarçadamente na taça, o liquido vermelho como sangue praticamente voou ao peito do Uchiha que no momento em que sentiu a temperatura do liquido atingir sua camisa arrastou a cadeira alguns centímetros para trás, é claro que sua semi-fuga atrasada não surgiu efeito algum, o vinho já havia manchado a sua roupa. Tudo o que viu foi Sakura levantar-se rapidamente da mesa com um guardanapo em uma das mãos e um pedido de desculpas escapando dos lábios indo a sua direção.

"-Me desculpe, eu estou um pouco atrapalhada hoje... não sei como isso foi acontecer".

Em meio de tantas desculpas, arrependimentos, e de "não sei como isso foi acontecer" o Uchiha só conseguia avistar a medica-nin passando e apertando o guardanapo com força em sua camisa estava tão chocado que não conseguia reagir e fazê-lo por ele mesmo, achou a sensação agradável; as mãos da Haruno passeando pelo seu corpo não era nada ruim, cogitou a idéia de derramar vinho ou qualquer outra coisa na camisa mais vezes seguidas... até perceber que ela estava arrancando os botões da sua camisa...

_-Meus... Botões...?_

"-Sakura!" Disse um pouco brusco. "-Olha o que você está fazendo, estragou todos meus botões".

Terminou raivoso segurando a garota pelos pulsos forçando-a a parar de ajudá-lo. quase perdeu a calma. Sentou-se a mesa tentando inutilmente fechar a camisa agora desprovida dos botões, segurou os dois lados da camisa fechando-a como pode. Os únicos botões que sobraram foram os da gola, esses é claro não ajudavam em nada a esconder o que sua camisa fechada antes escondia e que a Haruno tanto desejava ver.

"-Que golpe baixo, testuda, arrancando os botões da camisa dele...". Sussurrou a loira desgostosa com uma careta na face.

"-Não me confunda com você. Golpe baixo foi você ter me forçado a aceitar essa aposta ridícula".

Sussurrou nervosa espremendo o guardanapo empapado de vinho tinto entre as mãos fazendo algumas gotas respingarem em seu vestido cinza escuro, frente única, que deixava as costas totalmente nuas. Já estava perdendo a paciência, não sabia dizer se era pelas tentativas ridiculamente falhas ou por estar percebendo que não poderia simplesmente tirar a camisa de Sasuke quando bem entendesse. Realmente havia se precipitado ao dizer aquilo. Certo, fora um momento de raiva e, sim, sabia perfeitamente que não tinha poder algum sobre o Uchiha, e principalmente tirar a camisa dele, essa parte estava quase fora de alcance.

Os ânimos voltaram ao normal. A mancha de vinho tinto na camisa quase destruída do Uchiha já estava quase sendo esquecida, a cara de espanto de todos já haviam sumido cedendo lugar a conversinhas descontraídas e flertes descarados, mãos em lugares impróprios, olhares luxuriosos e palavras sussurradas com lascividade.

Para felicidade geral da nação... Ou melhor, dizendo; felicidade geral de certo loiro hiperativo e brincalhão, o ramen já havia chegado e colocado na mesa pelo garçom, alguns mais falavam do que comiam outros eram apressados, os de alguns já estavam frios ou se não estavam já chegariam lá. Já a Haruno era um caso a parte, o nervosismo estava fechando sua garganta e seu estomago, não parava de pensar em como arrancar a maldita peça de roupa do moreno.

_-Afinal de contas quem foi o estúpido incompetente e babaca que inventou as camisas? Só está atrasando minha vida. Não seria mais fácil se os homens andassem como os neandertais só com a parte de baixo da roupa? Ou aqueles romanos que só usavam uma saia bonitinha? Facilitaria tudo, Kuso._

O moreno remexia o macarrão lentamente com os hachis no prato, se ele não fosse uma pessoa tão séria Sakura poderia jurar que ele estava simplesmente brincando com a comida, como as crianças fazem quando não sentem fome e querem enganar as mães. Estava compenetrada nos movimentos do Uchiha, desta vez disfarçando melhor, mais ainda assim não perdia nada, reparou que o moreno encheu os pulmões de ar lentamente, iria dizer alguma coisa? Ficou atenta...

"-Alguém me passa o sal". Disse desanimado esvaziando os pulmões que acabaram de ser cheios há alguns segundos trás.

Duas mãos ágeis foram de encontro ao saleiro cheio – que se encontrava a frente do prato do Uchiha preguiçoso – se chocando no ato. O movimento do loiro foi involuntário, quando ouviu o pedido foi eficiente alcançando o saleiro rapidamente, já a Haruno estava tão atenta a todos os movimentos do moreno que sua ajuda chegou a ser mecânica.

O socorro por sal para o Uchiha não foi muito eficiente no relance das duas mãos se chocando, algo que não estava previsto aconteceu; a tigela de ramen do moreno recebeu um soco duplo e foi lançada diretamente no seu peito, o Uchiha levantou-se rápido pelo susto e pela dor, olhou para o estrago e pode avistar o macarrão quente escorrendo pelo abdômen chegando ao cós da calça, o caldo quente queimando mais do que podia agüentar, estava agitado não sabia o que fazer.

"-Sasuke-kun você está bem? Deixa eu te ajudar".

_-Não posso perder essa chance, não agora, definitivamente não posso. Essa camisa vai sair daí por bem ou por mal._

Pensou rápido e agiu quase no mesmo tempo. Arrancou desajeitadamente a camisa – agora totalmente destruída – do moreno que pela agitação do susto não protestou deixando-se despir pela medica-nin, não prestou atenção nos murmúrios e nos olhares; alguns incrédulos outros debochados que se dirigiam ao _casal_.

A Haruno arrancou a camisa molhada do Uchiha com tanta força que ela acabou rasgando-se e proporcionando um barulho alto arrancando risos abafados de muitas pessoas do local, menos de Kiba, esse riu como bem desejava, ou seja, para todos ouvirem até quem não foi convidado para festa. Naruto também não prendeu o riso, Já a Hyuuga como sempre recebeu todo o sangue do corpo para o rosto.

-_Por kami, tomara que meu nariz não sangre. _

A Yamanaka, estava com o queixo pendurado de tão caído,

-_Baka! Se ela pensa que ganhou a aposta está enganada, tem algo de errado, __muito__ errado aí. E essa droga de calcinha modeladora de barriga já ta me machucando. Argh!! Tenho que parar com tanto chocolate e chantili, mais aqueles bolinhos e torta de limão, aquele hambúrguer com queijo derretendo.... _

E o suposto aniversariante que deveria ser o centro das atenções, mais foi trocado pelo corpo descamisado do Uchiha só olhava a cena paralisado segurando um copo de vinho na mão.

_-Será que é assim que as pessoas reagem em aniversários? Depois vou anotar isso e procurar em livros. Ou talvez eu tenha que arrancar a roupa também, será que é de praxe? Talvez eu faça isso até o fim da festa..._

Lee do outro lado da mesa queimou-se de raiva enquanto media o Uchiha descamisado e enchia os pulmões para citar a falta de vergonha do moreno.

-_Quem ele pensa que é para ter esse abdômen? Vou começar a malhar mais. O fogo da juventude com certeza irá me ajudar a superá-lo. Mas... Qualquer coisa; posso recorrer às lipoaspirações, da ultima vez ninguém ficou sabendo... E também tem aqueles remédios manipulados para emagrecer. Mas se nada der certo sempre posso ficar sem comer por uns dias..._

_-Ramen com barriga de Sasuke? Não, não deve ser bom._ Pensou o loiro com nojo.

A medica-nin aproveitou para passar os restos da camisa arrancada pela queimadura que já estava vermelha, o Uchiha estava sem reação olhava assustado para os lados tentando se recompor e achar uma solução para o caso. A Haruno não perdeu tempo, olhou de relance para a Yamanaka que sustentava uma feição raivosa de derrota no rosto, parecia que ela estava prestes a contestar, como um advogado prestes a perder uma causa e que não acreditava no álibi alheio.

Tudo estava certo, agora todos os passos – se é que existiam realmente – para retirar a camisa de Uchiha Sasuke estavam concluídos, alguns fora mais difíceis, outros completamente impossíveis, mais no final tudo havia dado certo; Uchiha Sasuke havia ficado sem camisa na frente de todos, deixou as garotas babando algumas com ataques cardíacos, outras desmaiadas e hiperventilando, os garotos cheios de inveja e ódio e com pensamentos do tipo: _"Talvez eu tenha que malhar mais"_ _"Realmente não estou gostoso o suficiente" _ou_ "Acho que virei gay"_, enfim tudo como devia ser... Fora a queimadura horrível e dolorida no abdômen do moreno...

_-Queimadura...? Horrível...? Dolorida? Por kami. Tenho que ajudá-lo._

O susto a pegou desprevenida queria tanto ganhar que havia se esquecido que o moreno era feito de carne e osso e que se machucava e sentia dor. Puxou o Uchiha pela mão arrastando-o até o banheiro mais próximo dizendo que iria ajudá-lo. Ele permaneceu todo o caminho com uma cara emburrada o suficiente para assustar, a camisa pressionada no machucado, aquilo não estava ajudando muito, queria água fria, ou melhor, a noite toda não estava nada boa, primeiro formigas, depois sake, vinho, agora ramen, aquilo foi a gota d'água para o Uchiha, ninguém fazia Uchiha monossilábico Sasuke de idiota, mais para sua infelicidade era o que havia acontecido.

O banheiro era clássico com ladrilhos brancos e verdes . A Haruno se mexia rápido sem saber direito o que fazer, estava claramente evitando encarar Sasuke. Não queria ver a feição de raiva no rosto do moreno, sabia o que encontraria se olhasse para ele naquele momento; seria olhos negros faiscantes de raiva adornados em; uma feição dura de uma mandíbula bonita e apertada pelos dentes para logo depois ele a relaxar e abrir os lábios deixando escapar com todo o gosto do mundo shinobi um sonoro e odioso "_Sakura, você é irritante_".

Abriu a torneira encharcou a camisa - sem botões e cheia de ramen - de água torceu-a de leve deixando-a úmida, voltou rápido até o moreno evitando olhá-lo, pressionou com cuidado a camisa molhada na queimadura recente, o Uchiha sentiu de imediato o alivio da dor.

"-Sasuke... eu... eu... gomen... não sei como isso foi acontecer, foi tudo tão rápido e eu não vi que...".

Dizia quase em um desespero, odiou-se novamente por atropelar as palavras e não conseguir se expressar, oras, era só dizer uma desculpa qualquer, ele não tinha como provar nada, afinal ele nem sabia da aposta, aparentemente foi só um erro que ela havia cometido, bem, nem sabia mais se havia sido ela ou Naruto...

-_Naruto?_

Caiu em si, se não foi ela havia sido Naruto, e se foi Naruto obviamente que não havia sido ela, então iria perder a aposta. A camisa do moreno fora tirada pelo loiro e não por ela, estaria perdida; sem o corpete de cetim preto com cinta liga que ela tanto queria, sem orgulho e _principalmente_ sem salário no mês seguinte e, obviamente, agüentando para o resto da vida a chacota da Yamanaka dissertando todos os minutos sobre seu fracasso e falta de competência. Um frio correu pala espinha da medica-nin deixando o corpo mais gelado de medo do que já estava.

"-Mesmo, Sasuke... eu... desculpe-me". Ainda se embolava nas palavras jogou a camisa na pia analisou o ferimento pousou as mãos no abdômen do moreno e começou a emanar chakra verde depois de alguns segundos.

"-Isso vai aliviar a dor, mais você precisa voltar no hospital amanhã, e..." Foi interrompida pela primeira vez.

"-Sakura". Disse calmo e firme.

"-Sim?". Continuou com a tarefa anterior concentrada no ferimento não olhou o moreno um momento se quer.

"-Será que dá pra olhar para mim quando eu falo?".

A puxou pelos braços desinclinando-a até deixá-la frente a frente com ele. Ela olhou pela primeira vez para o Uchiha desde o incidente e, não achou o que esperava, bem, a mandíbula estava apertada, mas, não tinha olhos faiscantes de raiva, e sim de curiosidade, e certamente, por mais que procurasse não conseguia encontrar sequer vestígios do "_Sakura, você é irritante_" prestes a escapar dos lábios do moreno. As coisas não estavam normais.

"-O que foi tudo isso?". Perguntou mirando o rosto desconcertado da Haruno ainda a segurando, por algum lado sabia que se a soltasse ela fugiria como um ladrão de bancos apanhado na cena do crime.

"-Tudo o que?" Disse desentendida sentindo o rosto colorir em vermelho, sabia perfeitamente do que o moreno estava falando.

"-Você sabe do que eu estou falando".

Abandonou o aperto nos braços da medica-nin dando alguns passos à frente levando-a junto consigo e a encurralando na pia de mármore cinza do banheiro apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado da Haruno no balcão gelado, não tinha como a medica-nin fugir.

"-Eu não sei... o que você quer dizer com isso?". Disse quase pegando para si o habito de gaguejar da Hyuuga. Instintivamente inclinou-se para traz com a intenção de fugir do contato do moreno.

"-Então vai me dizer que o sake, o vinho, e sem mencionar as formigas e o ramen.... Tudo aquilo foi normal?"

Disse irônico e debochado inclinando-se cada vez mais para cima da medica-nin, com ar ameaçador sabendo perfeitamente que aquilo tudo teve algum motivo para acontecer, só faltava descobri-lo, ou melhor, iria descobri-lo ou, caso contrario, não se chamaria Uchiha Sasuke.

"-Eu sei que aquilo está longe de ser normal, mais... acidentes acontecem, foi isso".

Disse com voz esganada sentindo o coração na garganta e os pulmões vazios, tentava puxar o ar, mas se o fizesse inalaria o perfume do vingador e sabia que isso não ajudaria na mentira e nem a pensar com a clareza que precisava no momento.

"-Sakura. Você acha que eu sou idiota?" Perguntou serio acurralando a rosada mais ainda contra o balcão.

"-Idi... idiota? É claro.... Que não, NÃO".

Complementou a frase o mais firme que pode quase quebrando a coluna para traz. Tentou manter a feição o mais seria possível, mas o semblante de jogador de poker do Uchiha não ajudava o medo e a apreensão irem embora. Sentia o corpo tremer e tinha certeza que ele também podia sentir.

"-Então..." Inclinou o corpo até ficar centímetros do rosto da medica-nin. "-... Se você _não_ acha que eu sou idiota, sabe que eu não vou acreditar nisso tudo que você me disse, então conte a verdade".

_-Ele não pode ficar apertando as pessoas assim! Quem ele pensa que é? Há é mesmo, Uchiha Sasuke. É... acho que __ele__ pode._

Olhou o rosto vermelho e assustado da medica-nin os olhos estavam mais verdes que o normal, o Uchiha estava quase satisfeito; provocou as reações certas na Haruno, agora ela falaria tudo que queria saber.

"-Eu já disse que...". Foi cortada novamente.

"-Não minta, eu quero a verdade".

Disse o mais serio que conseguiu, e não era pouco. A medica-nin podia jurar que os olhos do Uchiha estavam ainda mais negros, pensou que talvez fosse o contraste já que ele estava mais pálido pela luz fria do local, mais olhou novamente, e não, não era nenhum truque da iluminação, o Uchiha parecia realmente raivoso. A coluna estremeceu, quase podia senti-la trincando osso por osso.

Gaguejou algumas palavras sem nexo puxou o ar para os pulmões, sabia que foi um erro, o perfume do moreno impregnou no cérebro não a deixando pensar com clareza, mas já estava ficando sem ar e sentindo a cabeça leve, precisava respirar, e o fez.

Tentou uma explicação plausível mais só conseguia comer palavras na sua boca, até que não agüentou mais, sentiu o cérebro pifar: o perfume do ninja, mas o contato próximo, o frio na coluna o sangue correndo gelado, as ameaças, se deu finalmente conta: o moreno a estava torturando para conseguir saber o que queria; exatamente como ele fazia com os prisioneiros, é claro que ele não seduzia os prisioneiros e também com ela não usou kunais, shurinkens, socos e nenhuma dessas coisas, mais por outro lado, a medica-nin pensou; se ele tivesse usado essas artimanhas teria sido muito mais fácil de escapar. Definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke era malvadamente esperto e inteligente, ou a Haruno que não resistia ao vingador, de duas uma, ou talvez as duas.

"-Aposta... foi uma aposta". Disse rapidamente e assustada depois de arfar varias vezes em busca de ar impregnado de perfume.

Disse. Sim, disse e não teve mais coragem de olhá-lo para checar a sua reação. Queria sumir mais não podia, olhava para baixo com dificuldade já que ainda estava presa literalmente contra um balcão, mas a única coisa que os olhos encontravam era o torso desnudo do Uchiha e um par de ombros bem feitos, o que sinceramente não ajudava em nada a sanidade mental.

O Uchiha por sua vez assimilou tudo muito rápido, já que desde o começo sabia que algo assim estava acontecendo; os cochichos, olhares, risinhos para descontrair, sem falar em todas as loucuras que ocorrerão na ultima hora, nada de tão absurdo assim podia acontecer em uma hora só e ser sem querer. Tinha que ser de propósito, ninguém era assim tão desastrado.

"-Com quem?"

Perguntou agora menos duro que antes, o que a Haruno percebeu, e encorajou-se um pouco a olhá-lo. Sabia do que ele estava falando, desta vez não precisava mais de desculpas daria as respostas verdadeiras, já havia sido descoberta mesmo.

"-A Ino". Disse baixo olhando-o rapidamente, baixou os olhos novamente e procurou outro entretenimento longe do rosto e do corpo do Uchiha.

"-E qual era a aposta? Me deixar sem roupas no meio da festa?" Perguntou agora mais nervoso assimilando o que disse.

"-Não. Era só a camisa. Sasuke me desculpe, eu realmente não sei como eu fui apostar isso... a Ino... argh" soltou um ruído de raiva ao perceber o quão longe havia ido por culpa da loira.

Um quase confortável silencio tomou conta do local, por alguns segundos nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar, parecia que o moreno havia esquecido de abrir a porta da prisão que ele havia encurralado a Haruno, permanecendo assim na mesma posição anterior, a garota parecia não ter se dado conta disso, estavam absortos em pensamentos.

"-Então... o que você vai ganhar?" Perguntou o moreno curioso olhando de novo para a medica-nin.

"-Bem, eu acho que não vou ganhar nada". Disse triste ao lembrar que não havia sido ela a empurrar a tigela para cima do moreno e sim Naruto.

"-Foi uma aposta e você venceu. Você tem que ganhar alguma coisa". Disse serio como se fosse uma injustiça.

"-Como eu vou explicar... bem, não fui eu quem jogou o ramen em cima de você, tecnicamente foi o Naruto, então acho... que a Ino ganhou a aposta". Disse fazendo um biquinho de desgosto, praticamente pode ver seu salário indo embora, e o pior; sem ela.

"-Hump! Não se eu disser ao contrario". Disse serio, deixando a Haruno confusa, olhou perdida para o rosto do moreno tentando entender. Abriu a boca em um questionamento, mas foi interrompida.

"-E o que vocês apostaram?" Perguntou rápido, voltando ao tom serio de antes.

"-A ino pediu um vestido, muito caro, que vai acabar com todo o meu salário".

Disse revirando os olhos com cara de cansaço, e sentindo o estremecimento na coluna novamente quando constatou que o Uchiha havia voltado ao interrogatório de antes.

"-E você?" Reparou que as bochechas antes rosadas da medica-nin mudaram de tom adquirindo um vermelho forte que parecia estar queimando a pele. Teve vontade de tocar para testar.

"-Eu... eu não pedi nada de anormal sabe... é...".

_-Eu acho que vou morrer, ou melhor, eu quero morrer, ou melhor ainda, se ele continuar me apertando assim é ai mesmo que eu vou morrer por sangramento nasal nesse banheiro sujo._

Engasgou-se pela trigésima vez nas palavras, não sabia e nem se imaginava conversando sobre corpete e cinta liga com o moreno ainda mais sendo encurralada por ele, detalhe: sem camisa em um banheiro publico, iria provavelmente engasgar no começo da primeira palavra, e a conversa desastrosa ficaria algo como "Corp... corpe..." seguida de uma falta de ar e um tombo no chão sujo causado pelo desmaio, e só.

Ergueu os olhos depois de constatar o enorme silencio que havia se formado, o moreno a olhava; fixo e serio esperando a resposta incompleta se formar, sentiu a falta de ar chegando apoiou as mãos no peito do Uchiha para tentar afastá-lo e as retirou rapidamente vendo o erro que cometeu, mas não adiantou ele ficou imutável na mesma posição esperando a frase completa.

"-Termine". A palavra soou como um interrogatório da ANBU. A garota se sentiu perdida a cabeça rodava e o estomago revirava, o sangue passou de gelado para fervente. Teria que dizer.

Olhou para os azulejos do chão virando o rosto para o lado, disse primeiro baixo, o moreno não ouviu, e ela acabou dizendo mais alto do que esperava com um tom agudo de desespero, com as palavras corpete e cinta liga quase sendo repetidas pelo eco que aconteceu no local.

"-Mas isso não importa porque eu não ganhei a aposta, então..." Disse quase se debatendo tentando se livras da prisão, sentindo o rosto ardendo.

"-Quem disse que você não ganhou?" O moreno agora estava quase sorrindo, ainda não era um sorriso de verdade, mas a face estava divertida, era notável. "-Eu já disse que iria falar que foi você". Disse prendendo-a mais.

"-Por que... porque você faria isso?"

Perguntou inalando uma grande quantidade de ar esperando que aquilo deixasse sua cabeça menos zonza, já que o moreno se aproximava perigosamente do seu rosto acabando com seu plano de manter a mente sã. Ela fechou os olhos instintivamente esperando por um beijo, mas o Uchiha desviou dos seus lábios indo à direção do ouvido para sussurrar alguma coisa que faria os ossos da coluna da medica-nin finalmente se trincar em pedacinhos pequenos esfarelando-se...

"-Porque assim eu vou poder arrancar os colchetes do seu corpete, e te deixar sem ele, como você fez comigo. Assim ficamos quites".

A Haruno estava com os joelhos moles, e as palavras: corpete, colchetes, arrancavam, apostas e, possível noite maravilhosa de sexo com Uchiha sem camisa Sasuke, rodavam perdidas e desconexas em sua cabeça, a única coisa que conseguia juntar era a frase "_assim ficamos quites_" essa certamente seria a melhor parte de toda aquela aposta ridícula e de todo o interrogatório. Balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo. Antes estava enganada, agora podia ver que realmente possuía algum tipo de controle sobre o Uchiha e agora com certeza o usaria mais vezes, sentiu algo quente no pescoço e, o corpo sendo todo pressionado de uma maneira sexy pelo moreno, então como se fosse ensaiado abriram os lábios no mesmo ritmo embalando-se em um beijo iminente.

Ouviram gritos e vozes atordoadas vindas do restante da festa...

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

...

"-Sai, você pirou? Vista suas roupas agora mesmo!" A loira dizia desesperada tentando colocar a jaqueta no ANBU.

"-Mas esse não é o costume em festas de aniversários, quer dizer, tirar a roupa? O Uchiha-san fez isso". Disse com semblante calmo.

"-Sai, seu... bakaaaaa". O casal - ainda no banheiro - pode ouvir com clareza o berro estridente da Yamanaka.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-Então, quando a Ino vai pagar a aposta?" Perguntou entretido com o pescoço da medica-nin enquanto ela o abraçava.

"-Provavelmente amanhã. Por quê?"

Franziu o cenho em duvida pelo súbito interesse do moreno, mas elas se desfizeram logo que a Haruno avistou o sorriso safado do Uchiha pouco antes de ele capturar mais uma vez seus lábios. Com certeza esperariam ávidos pelo dia, ou melhor, pela noite seguinte onde botões e colchetes, corpetes e camisas não seriam empecilho nenhum por muito tempo, nem para o Uchiha e nem para a Haruno.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

_Kyaaaaaa!! Fic de presente para a __**Kurai Kiryu**__. Bem, essa fic saiu de uma das conversas insanas que nós duas temos pelo MSN sobre a falta de roupas do Sasuke no anime e no mangá, ou melhor, aquele encerramento novo foi inspirador, então depois de assisti-lo eu e a Kurai não conseguimos mais parar de falar e reparar na falta de roupas dele. _

_Como diria a Kurai: Uchiha 'o zíper da minha jaqueta não fecha' Sasuke adora aparecer sem roupas e mostrar seus atributos físicos (__Sasuke__: diz logo que eu sou gostoso... __Fer-chan__: cale a boca descamisado ò.ó ) então aqui eu decidi dificultar as coisas para a Sakura-chan e deixá-lo mais ... Comportado. _u.u

_Espero que tenha gostado do presente de aniversario Kurai XD... __**Parabéns**__. \o/ _

_PS:. Seja uma boa menina e deixe seu pescoço bem longe daquele garoto estranho, você sabe de quem eu estou falando né!! XD_

_PPS:. Se estiver entediada lembre que sempre existirá um punk anarquista gostosão por aí. XP_

Fer-chan: Mande parabéns também Sasuke-kun XD.... Sasuke: Parabéns Kurai ¬¬... Fer-chan: E o beijo na bochecha?ò.ó... Sasuke: tá pedindo demais...¬¬ ... Tá bom.... =* Kurai Kiryu: O///O ... x.x ...... (Naruto chega com flores e uma caixa de bombons e olha para o corpo desmaiado no chão) Naruto: haa logo agora que eu trouxe flores e chocolates de presente para a Kurai-chan ela desmaia... T.T ... Fer-chan: Pra você ver né Naruto-kun ela vive desmaiando mesmo, mais deixe que eu mesma como os chocolates XD (Kurai escuta e levanta de repente com os olhos vermelhos de raiva) Kurai: Ò.Ó.... NEM PENSE NISSOOO!!! (Fer-chan desmaia de susto) Fer-chan: Haaaaa... x.x

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
